geo_gfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Djwrules/More to mention from my last blog.
There are three equations I came up with in mid-2015 that mention the difference or relationship between the keys of two different songs. I use three simple mathematical equations of 3x, 3x + 1, and 3x - 1 which each describe the song key's distance from the key of another. These days I usually put musical albums into one of the two categories A and B. On albums placed in Category A, at least one of the album's first three tracks besides track #02 must be played in a key whose distance from said track's key is a multiple of 3, complying with the 3x equation. If the second track is the only one of the three tracks that complies with 3x, the album will have to be placed in Category B. Now we're going to look at some examples. Just like on my previous blog post, the track key's distance from that of track #02 by 5 half-steps is determined by how the listed titles are formatted below. The songs written in bold italic are the ones played in the same key as the second song. The ones written in bold are played in a key that's close, like A Minor or D Major. The ones left unformatted are played in a key that's a half step away from the second track's key, which is a little bit close to that key. And the ones slashed out are played in a key whose distance is from the second track's key is perfect. Category A ''Love for the Streets'' by Caesars (2002) 0 = F#-M #Over 'Fore It Started (A Major; 3x) #''Candy Kane'' (F# Major; 3x) #Mine All of the Time (E Major; 3x + 1) #Let My Freak Flag Fly (A Major; 3x) #''Cheap Glue'' (F# Major; 3x) #'Jerk It Out' (G# Minor; 3x - 1) #Burn the City Down (C Major; 3x) #Do-Nothing (A Major; 3x) #'I Gun for You. Part II' (B Major; 3x - 1) #Fifteen Minutes Too Late (C Major; 3x) #She Don't Mind (G Major; 3x + 1) #'I Gun for You' (B Major; 3x - 1) #Black Heart (E Minor; 3x + 1) #Thousand-Mile Stare (probably A Major; 3x) ''A.M.'' by Wilco (1995) 0 = G-M #I Must Be High (A Major; 3x - 1) #''Casino Queen'' (G Major; 3x) #Box Full of Letters (E Major; 3x) #''Shouldn't Be Ashamed'' (G Major/E Minor; 3x) #Pick Up the Change (A Major; 3x - 1) #''I Thought I Held You'' (G Major; 3x) #'That's Not the Issue' (C Major; 3x - 1) #''It's Just That Simple'' (G Major; 3x) #''Should've Been in Love'' (G Major; 3x) #'Passenger Side' (C Major; 3x - 1) #'Dash 7' (D Major; 3x + 1) #'Blue Eyed Soul' (D Major; 3x + 1) #Too Far Apart (E Major; 3x) Wow, it seems that "Box Full of Letters" and "Too Far Apart" are the only songs complying with 3x that are played in a key besides G Major. ''No Pads, No Helmets... Just Balls'' by Simple Plan (2002) 0 = B-M #I'd Do Anything (G# Major; 3x) #''The Worst Day Ever'' (B Major; 3x ... moves up a step near the end, so it becomes 3x - 1) #''You Don't Mean Anything'' (B Major; 3x) #I'm Just a Kid (C# Major; 3x - 1) #When I'm with You (G# Major; 3x) #''I'll Meet You There'' (B Major; 3x) #Addicted (C# Major; 3x - 1) #My Alien (G# Major; 3x) #''God Must Hate Me'' (B Major; 3x ... same with the second track "The Worst Day Ever") #I Won't Be There (Eb Major; 3x + 1) #One Day (C# Major; 3x - 1) #Perfect (Eb Major; 3x + 1) Category B ''The Age of Plastic'' by The Buggles (1980) 0 = C#-M #Living in the Plastic Age (A Minor; 3x - 1) #''Video Killed the Radio Star'' (C# Major; 3x) #'Kid Dynamo' (F Minor/G# Minor; 3x + 1) #I Love You (Miss Robot) (E Minor; 3x) #Clean, Clean (B Minor; 3x + 1) #''Elstree'' (Bb Minor; 3x) #Astroboy (And the Proles on Parade) (E Major; 3x) #Johnny on the Monorail (B Minor; 3x + 1) ''Fush Yu Mang'' by Smash Mouth (1997) 0 = Bb-M #Flo (G# Major; 3x + 1) #''Beer Goggles'' (Bb Major; 3x) #Walkin' on the Sun (G# Minor; 3x + 1) #Let's Rock (F# Major; 3x - 1) #Heave Ho (Eb Minor; 3x - 1) #The Fonz (G# Major; 3x + 1) #Pet Names (F# Major; 3x - 1) #'Padrino' (C Minor; 3x - 1) #Nervous in the Alley (G# Major; 3x + 1) #Disconnect the Dots (G# Major; 3x + 1) #Push (G# Minor; 3x + 1) #Why Can't We Be Friends (G# Major; 3x + 1) ''Sound Soldier'' by Skye Sweetnam (2007) 0 = C-m #Music Is My Boyfriend (E Minor; 3x + 1) #''Human'' (C Minor; 3x) #Boyhunter (E Minor; 3x + 1) #Ghosts (G Major; 3x + 1) #''My Favorite Tune'' (C Minor; 3x) #Scary Love (D Major; 3x - 1) #'(Let's Get Movin') Into Action' (F Minor; 3x - 1) #Cartoon (E Minor; 3x + 1) #Make-Out Song (B Minor; 3x - 1) #Ultra (D Minor; 3x - 1) #''Kiss a Girl'' (C Minor; 3x) #Babydoll Gone Wrong (probably F# Minor; 3x) Category:Blog posts